Super 18 (SSJJ)
Super 18 (超18号, Chō 18-gō) is the powerful permanent fusion result of Saiyan 18 and Lazuli. Biography In an attempt to stop Android 22. Bulma hatched a plan to stop her by Combining Saiyan 18 and Android 18. She was able to match 22 in power, speed and strength but was in able to defeat her so she asked Jamie for Globe of Planet Frieza 79, so it can connect to it and destroys it after everyone was transported away. She retains her personality from Android 18. Appearance Super 18 gains a unique appearance completely different, as she is more Saiyan-Human then Android/Human-Android/Saiyan. Her hair becomes longer matching the length of Super 17's hair. Her hair colour becomes a gold colour resembling Saiyan 18's Super Saiyan state prior to the fusion. She gains two fringes resembling Trunks'. She wears a blue jacket with pink elbow lengthed sleeves, pink undershirt, she has two hoop earring and wears a purple skirt, black-stripe white stockings, red shin-length boots and a bead necklace. Her eye colour is that of a Super Saiyan eye colour with pupils. She also sports permanent bio-electricity streaks from Saiyan 18's Super Saiyan 2 form. She appears 1 centimetre taller than Super 17. After Android 18, and Saiyan 18; at Super Saiyan 4, was merged again she had a new appearance. Her hair was still the same length, and color but she displays the red trim on her eyelids, her muscles are increased (with the lack of fur), her clothing is different, and darkened by the Super Saiyan 4 power. She gains a Flame-like aura, and her lightning arks are replaced with sparkles. Unlike her original appearance, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Capsule Corp logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, light blue finger gloves, brown Gastrocnemius muscle-length boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped bicep-length sleeves. Synopsis Super 18 Saga Android 22 was human reconstructed after Vegeta over did himself when she attacked him and Bulla by an unknown technologist. 22 fought the Z-Fighters including Vegeta and Android 18. Android 18 suffered sever injuries from the fights and was being healed by the Medical Machine designed by Bulma. While in her recovery 22 was lured to Planet Tuffle by Vegeta and fought him there despite being way more powerful then he is. Meanwhile following Vegeta's orders Bulma, create Saiyan 18 using Vegeta's blood and DNA sample. After that Saiyan 18 and half healed Android 18 journey together to Planet Tuffle where they merge together as Super 18. She fights with Android 22, despite with her increased power Android 22 was still stronger then 18. So Super 18 asked then Orange Star Shenron to take everyone of Planet Tuffle and then asked him to blow it up. However due to Android 22's abilities she survived the explosion but 18 did not. 18 was later avenged by a Super Saiyan 7 Vegeta at the World Tournament. Super 18 could not be wished back as Orange Star Shenron was created by her and Shenron whom was permanently merged with Goku couldn't bring any one back to life that was already wished back once and Jamie's eternal dragon powers are the same as Porunga he cannot mess with someone's choices. Super 18 chooses to remain in the Other World for a while. Going off to train with the Kais. World Terror Saga Super 18 is revived by Jamie, she returns to living with Marron and Krillin. Tekken Saga She has become a main character, and his now living with Yamcha in East City, after Krillin died from cancer 2 months after the World Terror Saga. Now two years later, Super 18 has married Yamcha, and has had son with him. She mentions a falling out with Marron after left Kame House, and has gone to live with her uncle Android 17. She is later called to help Goku after Tekken a man turned into a Gorilla starts wreak havoc. She is turned into a Monkey Minion by Tekken, but is restored with Everyone else turned after Tekken's Demise. Revenge of the Resurrected Saga After Inga, and Karma resurrected multiple past villains, Super 18 joins the battle, and battles against many fallen Angels, and eventually faces against her Machine Mutant-Android counterpart twin Super 17. She later defused by Karma, but later refused by Inga after Karma betrays him. Inga powers her up; by making her resistance to over 10 quadrillion Ks, and helps her absorb a Yellow Hypergiant. She manages to use her new found powers, and the powers from Saiyan 18 whom was powered up to a Super Saiyan 4 by Inga. Forms Super 18 (Elements Absorbed) Super 18 (Elements Absorbed) (超18号：要素吸収, Chō 18-gō: Yōso kyūshū) can absorb different types of Elements, radiation and gases. Her appearance slightly alter in the hair, and her ability become enhanced. When she absorbs all Elements her hairs become a bright yellow colour. She does this absorption in five stages: Fire, Water, Rock and Lightning. first after absorbing fire her hair changes to Flame Red with her eyes as well. She obtains a new technique and strengthened defences. After absorbing water she gains several new features, such as: Blue Damped Hair, strengthened techniques and a more flowing hair. She has no other physical appearances. After absorbing some rocks and dirt her muscles bulk up slightly, giving her brown hair and strengthening hair greatly. She obtains a new technique as well as a strengthened body. After absorbing a streak of Lightning her hairs becomes a lighter yellow, her speed is amplified and her technique become faster. After all steps are completed her power increases, altering her appearance: Rock Shell making it look as though there are cracks on her face and arms, steam emitting from her body and more frequent bio-electric streaks. Super 18 (Radiation Absorbed) Super 18 (Radiation Absorbed) (超18号：放射線吸収, Chō 18-gō: Hōshasen kyūshū) Only used in fan games, Super 18 becomes increasingly strong, and fast. Her body slightly alters, become more brighter, along with hair clothes hair and attacks. In this form she gains two new techniques. Nuclear Big Bang Attack and Radio Blitz. Super 18 (Atmosphere Absorbed) Super 18 (Atmosphere Absorbed) (超18号：雰囲気吸収, Chō 18-gō: Fun'iki kyūshū) using her absorption, to absorb chemicals. She uses it on a global scale after everyone leaves Planet Frieza 79, absorbing the entire atmosphere of the planet. Being an Android she and 22 are capable of surviving harsh environments and areas with lack of oxygen. In this form her power increase dramatically making her an even match for Android 22. Her muscles mass slightly increases, her speed is greater than a Super Saiyan 6's speed and her bio-electricity becomes more rapid. Her aura becomes gas-like and moves at frequent intervals and now bio-smoke forms around her. The only new attack she upgrades is her Big Bang Attack and Power Blitz, using the attack now as Big Bang Blitz. Super 18 (w/Blue Hypergiant Absorbed) Super 18 (w/Blue Hypergiant absorbed) (超18号：ブルー極超巨星吸収. Chō 18-gō: Burū gokuchō kyosei kyūshū) after Inga uses his ability to increase her heat resistence; he forces her to absorb the Blue Hypergiant in the First Universe. She becomes much more powerful. Her energy output is so high that she has to suppress her heat output otherwise she'd disintegrate the very planet she's on. She lacks sparkles. In this form her physical appearance slightly alters as her hair slightly raises, her hair changes to a light blue color, and possess blue smooth flowing aura that outlines her entire body. Impure Forms Monkey Minion Monkey Minion Super 18 (モンキーミニオン超18号, Monkīminion Chō 18-gō) is form Super 18 is firced to take after protecting Krillin from Tekken's Monkey Ray. In this form, she has no conciousness. She is restored to normal after Tekken's demise. Abilities *'Ultra Sensitivity' – By concentrating her mind, Super 18 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows her to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Android 22 using the Instantaneous Movement. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. *Power Blitz - Like her components she can preform this technique **Power Blitz Barrage - A Multiple version of the Power Blitz **Flaming Power Blitz - A fiery version of the Power Blitz used in her Fire Absorbed form. **Radio Blitz - A super attack in her Radiation absorbed from where she blasts an Energy Wave that burns the opponent and damages greatly. **Astro Flash - A giant energy Sphere version of the Power Blitz. This is her ultimate attack in her Blue Hypergiant absorbed form. She pulls nearly all her energy into this attack, and releases Blue Energy Sphere the size of a Super Spirit Bomb, and has the potential to destroy a planet. *Big Bang Attack - Due to Vegeta's DNA sample she can preform the Big Bang Attack **Full-Powered Big Bang Attack - A Full-Powered upgraded version. **Ground Breaking Blast - A rush attack that she delivers several kicks and a punch to the face before finishing up with a Big Bang Attack. This is used in her Elements Absorbed form. **Electro-Big Bang Attack - She charges up electric in her hand forming an energy sphere resembling a Big Bang Attack and unleashes it. This is her ultimate attack in her Elements Absorbed form. **Nuclear Big Bang Attack - She holds her finger out and powers up the Big Bang Attack, creating a small energy sphere and then releases it resulting in a giant nuclear explosion. This is her ultimate attack in her Radiation Absorbed form. *Big Bang Blitz - Big Bang Blitz is a combination Big Bang Attack and Power Blitz. *Telepathy *Finger Beam *Android Flames - Super 18 is able to preform this in all both her base form and Elements Absorbed form. She breathes fire on her enemy causing mild damage depending the heat, as she can change the temperature higher than 1643.2K. At the intensity of heat she was able to cause a lightning storm, this set the stage for her absorption technique. *Full Nelson *Finger Power Blitz - Her signature attack preformed on her index finger *Destructo Disk *Heaven's Spirit Bomb *Spirit Bomb *Absorption **Elemental Absorption - She is capable of absorbing all five Nature Elements, and increasing her power immensely.She doesn't maintain these has forms during her fight with Android 22, as she always returned to her base form. **Periodic Table Absorption - Super 18 has the ability to absorb chemicals and gases making her stronger. However she can choose to maintain her forms like she did with her Atmosphere Absorbed form. Trivia *Super 18 is one of the few characters whom has an entire saga named after her; that isn't a Villain instead a hero. **Out of those; she is the only who was stated to die to being absorbed by Android 22 during her Saga. *Super 18 has been stated that biologically she's Half-Saiyan/Half-Human, while physically she is Half-Android/Quarter-Saiyan/Quarter-Human. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Androids Category:Android 18 Category:Super 18 Category:Fusions Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids